


Let Me See You

by AnsakiLyn



Category: CNBLUE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnsakiLyn/pseuds/AnsakiLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will you do if you ever found a lonesome guy asked for your attention? And man... He is pretty darn good with his guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic 2 years ago, and decided to submit it and continue this story. And I'm too lazy to edit it, please spare me Orz

You laughed at your friend’s jokes that noon. Your class has finished since 10 minutes ago. Now, you and the two of your friends are planning to have lunch in a fast food restaurant near your campus. Because it’s only near, you and your friends decided to go by foot.  
  
“Eh, eh, did you hear the news?” You hear one of your friends talk. From the sound of it, you could guess that she’s bringing up a new gossip.  
  
“What?” Response your other friend.  
  
“I heard that there’s a popular band that’s gonna hold a concert here next week!” You see her clapping her hands excitedly.  
  
  
“What? Really? What band?” You start getting anxious wondering whom might that band be.  
  
“I’m not sure. But they say they are from Korea. I’m sure as hell that Jena knows them. She knows about this kind of stuff.” Your friend starts to shake her head.  
  
“But anywaaaaaay… I heard that they’re hot!” A wide smile starts to form on your friend’s face.  
  
Both you and your other friend only sigh and face-palming yourself.  
  
.

.

.

  
“We’re here. Let’s get something to eat.” You said while walking up to the counter.  
  
They order the same things as you. Double spicy Kentucky chicken, fries, and cokes.  When you and your friends got your order, the three of you are trying to search for a place to sit.  
  
“Ah, there!” Exclaims one of your friends while pointing at a four-seat table near the window.  
  
Once the three of you settled down, you start drinking the coke while your friends already munching out the chickens.  
  
“Sooooo~ Doh youh guuyyysss want to seeh deh conceerttt?” Your friend asked while still chewing the oh-so-delicious chicken.  
  
“Huum?” Both you and your other friend look at her, raising your eyebrows.  
  
“Don’t ‘hum’ me! Let’s go to that concert!”  
  
“You sure it’s next week right?” You start asking her.  
  
“Yep! Yep!” Answer your friend excitedly.  
  
Both you and your other friend stop eating and look at each other.  
  
“Pleeaaaaasseee? I’m gonna buy the tickets for you guys! Okaay?” She starts looking at the both of you. Trying to persuade you.  
  
“Okaaay.” The two of you only sigh and smile.  
  
“Woohoo! I’m gonna ask Jena what band is it so we could buy the tickets!”

* * *

 _3 days after_

  
It’s 10PM in the evening. Most of everyone already falls asleep by that time, resting for tomorrow’s activity. But you’re not. You cannot sleep. Turning from one side and to the other, looking for a comfortable way to sleep. But it’s like there’s something that bothers you that night. You get up and change your clothes. Jeans, t-shirt, and a jacket. You think that would be nice, wearing simple clothing.  
  
You close the door of your apartment and lock it. You put both of your hands inside of your jacket pocket and start walking. It’s cold that night. Almost nearing the winter after all.  
  
You walk without knowing where you are going. Maybe walking around the blocks would be nice, you think. You could see there’s still many stores that still open late at night. A 24/7 Supermarket, some small shops, a 24/7 fast food restaurant, and a cafe. In the end you choose the café. You walk there, passing the quite road.  
  
 _Cling_  
 _  
_You look around the café. Only 2 tables are occupied. You start walking and search for a nice spot to sit. After minutes of walking you choose the sit a bit on a corner of the café, near a bar. The waiter comes at you and gives you a menu list for you to order. After saying the order to him, your eyes look to a small stage placed inside of the café. A guy with a black jacket is singing while playing an acoustic guitar.  
  
 _Uri seoro banmalhaneun saiga doelgeoya_  
 _Hangeoreumssik cheoncheonhi dagawa_  
 _Ijen nae dununeul barabomyeo mareul haejullae_  
 _Neol saranghae_  
  
Even though you don’t understand him, his voice still amazed you. So you just sit there and listened while closing your eyes. Without your notice, a guy with black hair has been staring at you since you entered the café. He wears a brown leather jacket, that he left open so everyone who sees him could see his white t-shirt inside it, and he wears a pair of black jeans. There’s also a big black bag that looks like a guitar shape on a chair beside him.  
  
You notice the waiter when he gave you the Latte that you ordered. You smile, giving him a silent thank you. The waiter smiled back and nods as your reply. You take a sip of it and you raise your eyebrows. You decided that you like it. It tastes so damn good!  
  
The guy that has been staring at you chuckles when seeing your reaction to the latte. You hear the chuckling and turn your head searching for the source. You see the guy with the brown jacket sitting not too far from you. You caught his stare. Both of you and him only stare at each other without saying a thing. A few seconds after, you see him smile at you and he gets up from his chair. You see him walking to the cashier and pay for his bills. After paying, he goes back to his table and takes his big black bag. He turns around and sees you still staring at him, watching his every move. He smiles again,  
  
‘Bye..’ he mouthed to you. This caught your attention. The guy leaves with the ring of the doorbell behind him.  
  
You only sit there wide-eyed still staring at the door of the café where the guy just left. Hurriedly, you go up to the cashier.  
  
“You don’t need to pay. The guy from before already paid for it.” You hear the cashier said.  
  
This stops your action from pulling money for your wallet. You look at him as if you don’t understand what he was saying.  
  
“What? Really?” You hurriedly put back your wallet inside your jeans pocket at run out of the café.  
  
You frantically turn your head right and left trying to search for that guy. Finally, you see him walking on the other side of the road. You run after him.  
  
“Waaiiit!” You wave your hand while running, trying to make him notices you.  
  
He stops, turning around. His left eyebrow raising.  
  
“Haah.. haaah.. waaiiit.” You pant, getting tired of running.  
  
He stands there, waiting for you.  
  
Finally, after controlling your breath, you say,  
  
“Why did you pay for me?” You raise your head looking straight to his eyes.  
  
“…Um, I was being nice?” He answers with uncertainty while smiling freely. You got stunned for hearing his voice for the first time, and his sincere smile… makes you…  
  
 _melt_.  
  
“Hellooo? Is anyone hoomee?” You finally got to your senses when the pale-skinned guy starts waving his hand in front of you. He laughs while his hand covering his mouth, to be polite and maybe out of habit. Red tints covering your cheeks.  
  
“Uh, yes there is.” You smile while looking down, embarrassed.  
  
Again, you hear him laugh. You start playing with your hands.  
  
“…Y-you don’t have t-to pay for me, y-you know,” You stutter still in embarrassment.  
  
His laugh turns into smile. “Nah, it’s okay.”  
  
“B-but I don’t even know you. So here.” You take out your wallet and give him the money that you think you owe him. He looks at it and only smile, doesn’t have any intend to take the money in your hands.  
  
“No, I said it’s okay. I like to treat people.” He smiles.  
  
“B-but..”  
  
He sighs.  
  
“If you feel bad... Then give me something else other than money.” He smiles playfully.  
  
You’re shocked, wide-eyed. “E-eh? W-what kind of something?”  
  
He smiles widely. “You do like to stutter a lot. Is it because of me?” He gives you a smirk.  
  
You only become more embarrassed. Looking your shoes, is now more interesting than anything else.  
  
“You sure are cute.” He laughs. Your eyes turn a bit wide. You never expect him to say something like that.  
  
He smiles. “Give me a hug.”  
  
You freezed. “W-what?”  
  
He only keeps smiling and opens his arms, inviting you. You’re not sure about this. But you know very well that you want to hug him, a stranger, even if you don’t have to repay him for the latte. You could feel that there’s something else with this guy.  
  
“Well, c’mon. I’m waiting.” He grins.  
  
Again with his smile. Now you decided that you really like his carefree smile. You take a step forward, step by step, slowly.  
  
“You don’t have to be afraid… I wont bite you.” He chuckles still with his arm open.  
  
You stop and look at him. You take a step forward and hug him awkwardly which make it unintentionally a bit harsh.  
  
“Oof! Hahaha.” He laughs and hugs you back.  
  
You open up courage and look into his face above you. You see him smiles brightly, he seems really happy. But you’re confused though. Why a guy, a stranger at that, seems happy hugging another stranger? But seeing his happy wide smile makes you feel also happy. So without your awareness you hug him more tightly.  
  
He got shocked at first but eventually he start stroking your hair. You could feel his warm hot hand touching your head. Wait,  _hot?_  
  
“Hey…”  
  
“Um?” You response with your face still buried deep inside his embrace.  
  
He chuckles. “So you  _do_  want to hug me this much, huh?”  
  
Shocked. Hurriedly you letting go your embrace. A deep red color covers all your face. The guy in front of you laughs out loud seeing your reaction. And you only stand there being red.  
  
Finally, after a while his laughter died and replaced by a smile. You are still standing there, feeling embarrassed. While standing there, you hear a footstep coming towards you. You look up and see the guy that you just hugged comes to you. He suddenly stops right in front of you and looks at you deeply. He brings up his right hand toward your left cheek. You stand there watching him, getting confused. The guy only smiles and strokes your cheek. You freeze, wide-eyed. He looks at you straight in the eye. You stare at him and feeling his warm- wait, his hand is a bit hot...  
  
Finally letting go of his strokes, the guy smile never leaving his face. You see him turns around, picking up his bag and walk away from you.  
  
“Bye.”  
  
You stare at his back, confused. Wait, his hands were hot! Is he sick? Getting this idea, your eyes go wide and you start chasing him.  
  
“Wait! Wait mister!”  
  
He stops and turns back looking at you, confused.  
  
“Hah.. Hah.. You’re sick aren’t you?” You look him in the eye. You could see his shocked face. You bring your hand toward his forehead.  
  
“See! You are sick! You have fever!” You accuse him. He only smiles and chuckles.  
  
“You should have rest! You’re reaaaly hot!” You fold your hand in front of your chest, getting mad.  
  
“Thanks.” He smirks.  
  
Startled by the response, you blush. “That’s not what I meant!”  
  
He chuckles. Hearing this you pout. “Come! Let’s go to my place! You don’t have anywhere to go, don't you?”  
  
He got shocked. “Right? I won’t hear no as answer! You’re sick!” You start pulling his hand and lead him to go to your place. And finally he sighs and follows you.  
  
“Oh, and don’t call me mister. My name is Jonghyun.”

* * *

  **I hope you like it! Not sure whether to continue or just leave like that. So please do give me suggestions! XD**


	2. Hiding

The sound of a harsh wind could be heard form your room that night. Peeking out from your window, you could see the heavy storm that’s going to happen in a few minutes. Sighing, it’s not like you hate storm or the sound of thunder that’s going along with it.  But you hate the feeling of loneliness that it brings.  
  
The sound of a footstep breaks you from your thought. You look back, looking at the source of the sound. The guy that you looked only smiles sheepishly.  
  
“So, um… So where could I sleep?”  
  
Oh yeah, you forgot that you invited this guy just a few minutes ago. Why did you even force him,  _a stranger_ , to go to your home, you don’t even know. You act without thinking. Always like that. Acting without thinking is always your bad habit. Just because he’s sick, you cannot just let him to your home. To a stranger’s home.  _Your home.  
_  
You sigh.  
  
“Sleep here.” You point out your index finger to the only bed in that room. He looks at it and then looks back at you, questioning.  
  
“Isn’t that your bed?” He raises his eyebrow.  
  
“Yea, but you could sleep on it. I don’t mind the couch. Moreover, you’re sick.” You shrug, picking up one of your pillows from your bed and then walk to the wardrobe picking out your extra blanket.  
  
He watches you and only stands there near the door of your room, not moving an inch. When you walk pass him, he suddenly grab your hand. You stop abruptly, almost falling the things in your hand. You look up at him, pissed.  
  
He chuckles sheepishly, “…Um, Why not just sleep there with me?” He asked innocently.  
  
“Are you kidding me?” You look at him wide eyed. Is this guy trying to be innocent or just trying to trick you?  
  
“Jonghyun,”  
  
His ears perk up at hearing you called his name for the first time.  
  
“You’re sick. I don’t want to catch your fever. And I’m gonna have a presentation in the next two days.” Despite of your words just now, you could not help your feelings that you actually want to sleep there, right beside him. But of course you burry that thought deep inside your mind. Who would sleep right next to a stranger, whom you could even not know you could trust or not, on the same bed?  _Definitely_  not you.  
  
He chuckles, “Doesn’t that mean if I’m not sick, you’re willingly to sleep with me?” He smirks.  
  
You’re shocked, “Wha-?! That’s not what I meant!” You throw the pillow that’s still in your hand to Jonghyun’s head.  
  
He catches it easily while laughing. “Oh, yea, suuuuureee~” He sing-song playfully.  
  
“What?! Don’t make fun of me! It’s great that I even let you sleep on MY bed! While I’m sleeping on the damn couch!” You retort angrily.  
  
“Oh~ So now it’s a damn couch.” He laughs widely, this make him coughs a bit.  
  
You want to retort back but seeing Jonghyun coughing, you give up.  
  
“Haah.. Now you got even worse that before. Sleep Jonghyun, you need it and it’s already past midnight.” You look at him concerned.  
  
He coughs a bit more before replying, “Wha- But I’m not tried~” he looks at you pleadingly, with his hands clamping together.  
  
“Haah.. Are you trying to be a kid? You sure are a strange stranger.” Is that even make sense?  
  
He laughs, “Then sleep with me on the bed.  Consider it as a repayment for the Latte.” He smirks playfully.

Hearing this you startled. “Whaaa?! Didn’t I already pay you with the h-hug?!” You blush after saying this. Without warning, your mind playing back the scene that happened outside the café not long ago.

He chuckles then smirking, “Do you want to hug me again?”  
  
“NOPE! Absolutely NO! I’m tired! Am going to bed.” Instead of walking out the room, you walk heading to the bed. You sit there on the right side of the bed with your hands folding, pouting.  
  
"Awww," Seeing this, Jonghyun’s smirk turn into a wide grin. He picks up the pillow that you threw from the tiles, then walk to the bed that you’re sitting at. Opening up the folded blanket that you just hold, preparing for bed. Jonghyun hands out the pillow that he picked just now. You look at him and silently take the pillow. He then sits on the other side of the bed, crisscrossed, watching you.  
  
When you finish setting up the bed for you to be comfortable, you lay down. You look at the left side wanted to see if Jonghyun already sleeping. But your eyes got wide when you see him still awake and still looking at you. Without warning he smiles down at you, “Thanks.”  
  
Then he reaches out for his blanket and sleep on his left side, facing away. You blush. What was that? The sweet smile and the longed look that you got from him not a few seconds ago, shocked you. Is there something bad happened with Jonghyun? That clicked you. He’s sick but he still went out to go to an almost empty café a few hours before midnight, alone. Not to mention he brings that guitar of his, without even playing it. And when you look back at your memories, Jonghyun’s eyes were a bit puffy, like he’s been crying not long before you met him. There must be something happened. You turn your back. Now being back to back with the person sleeping beside you. Guess you’re going to find it out tomorrow.

* * *

**To be honest this was also from two years back, I'm gonna work the next chapter for real later on! lol XD**


End file.
